


This Wasn't the Mission I Signed Up For

by thecolorred



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ANGST IS COMING, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecolorred/pseuds/thecolorred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, here's the thing. Hiding the fact that you're actually a spy working for an underground spy network from your roommate is completely doable if a bit difficult at times. Hiding the fact that you're actually a spy for an underground spy network from your roommate who also happens to be your boyfriend, that's a challenge neither Poe nor Finn ever expected to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finn

**Author's Note:**

> See end of chapter 2 for notes.

So, here’s the thing. Hiding the fact that you’re actually an agent working for one of the most powerful underground spy network organizations from your roommate is doable if a bit difficult at times. Sure there may be some awkward moments where you have to make up some ridiculous explanations on the spot but it’s something that can be done. Hiding the fact that you’re actually an agent working for one of the most powerful underground spy network organizations from your roommate who also happens to be your boyfriend, that’s possibly one of the most difficult missions that agent FN-2187, or Finn Storm as his boyfriend knew him, had ever undertaken. Case and point today when he had been forced to scale the fire escape and to beat said boyfriend back into their apartment where he had told his boyfriend he was when Poe called to say he got off work early and was just rounding the corner to their home. Somehow he managed to get in through the window and pass off his sweaty panting figure as just finishing his workout. But when Poe had pulled him into the shower with him he honestly couldn’t say he minded. When it came to that man, Finn honestly couldn’t think of a single thing he wouldn’t do.

  
About a week after the fire escape incident Finn returned home from his latest “business trip” to find Rey in his apartment (which wasn’t unusual) but Poe gone (which was). Poe usually tried to make a point of being there when Finn got home unless he was gone on a flight but to Finn’s knowledge he didn’t have one today. He was momentarily distracted from that however by the near tackling force of Rey’s hug.

“Finn! It’s good to see you!”

Finn grinned and pulled back. “Rey! I didn’t know you’d be here today.”

“Wanted to surprise you. Poe said you were getting back from your business trip to California today.”

“It’s a good surprise. Speaking of Poe, where is he? I thought he had the day off.”

“Well Poe, being his usual self, lost his phone, again, so he asked me to tell you another pilot got sick so he had to cover for them today. Very last minute type of thing. It was a short turnaround flight though. He should be back tonight.”

Finn chuckled and shook his head. “He can’t keep track of anything it seems. One of these days he’s going to misplace an entire plane.”

Rey grinned. “I wouldn’t put it past him. Now come on, put your things away and then you and I are going to get something to eat because I bet you’re starving but mostly because I am.”

Finn smiled back at her. “Alright. I see what you’re about. Give me a few minutes.”

Exactly 2 minutes later Rey was practically dragging him down the street to their favorite diner owned by an elderly lady named Maz. Her place was always lively and filled to the brim with a vast array of people. Finn told Rey what he could about his business trip. It was always much easier to stick to half-truths than outright lies. Talking about the sights he had seen and only vaguely expanding on his cover story. Rey regaled him with her own tales of the latest adventures at the auto shop she worked at. They always seemed to have something on the verge of exploding there. 

Finn saw Rey off in a taxi afterwards and returned home again to find Poe still gone. Rey had said he’d be back tonight but that could mean anything from now to sunrise the next day. He went to bed, hoping at least tonight he might at least get a little sleep before the nightmares started.

At first he thought it was just the nightmare that woke him. He sat up in bed, slightly disoriented and looked at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. He was just about to lay back down to sleep when he heard the creak of the door opening.

“Poe,” he mumbled.

“Hey babe, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Finn leaned back against the headboard. “It’s fine. I’m glad you’re home. How was your flight?”

“Smooth sailing the whole way.”

“And here I thought you were captain of a plane not a boat. C’mere.”

Poe snickered and then proceeded to strip out of his uniform to his briefs. He slipped into the bed and then pulled Finn down next to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. A kiss which Finn gladly returned.

“Sorry I wasn’t here when you got home.”

Finn shook his head. “It’s fine. Rey was a very entertaining substitute.”

“You’re going to make me regret introducing the two of you, aren’t you?”

“We do make a rather dangerous combination.”

“How was your trip?”

“You know how these things go. All boring speeches and pompous asshats. Made me miss you all that much more.”

Poe pulled him in for another kiss. “I missed you too. You don’t have another trip coming up for a while right?”

Finn nodded. “Yea. About two months I think. Should be the conference in Minnesota next.”

“Good. You’re all mine till then. And I just might not let you go next time. Keep you here with me instead. ”

A laugh bubbled up from Finn’s chest. “I can’t say I would exactly be opposed to that.”

Poe traced lingering kisses along his jawline. “Good,” he mumbled under his breath.

Finn slipped his arms around Poe’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “Sleep Poe. Because I can guarantee tomorrow night you won’t be getting the chance to.”

He could feel Poe grinning into his shoulder. “I’ll hold you to that.”

A few minutes later he felt Poe’s breathing even out as he slipped into a deep sleep. It was in moments like these, where Finn felt like he might just be completely overwhelmed with just how much he cared for the man lying next to him, the desire to actually be Finn Storm and not Agent FN-2187 was nearly all consuming. He had never before regretted his position in the Order, but being here with Poe made him wonder if that was only because he simply knew no other way to live.


	2. Poe

Hiding your double life as one of the top agents for a government spy organization from your roommate was definitely doable. Poe had done it a few times before. Hiding it from your roommate boyfriend however, Poe was learning, was vastly more difficult and came with its own set of challenges. He honestly never expected to fall in love with him. When Poe had first talked with Finn about taking over the spare room in his loft he was genuinely looking forward to meeting the man. They had several e-mail and text conversations. Finn had seemed like a genuinely great guy, smart, funny, easy going. Poe was sure they would get along great. But then he had showed up in person with his stupidly beautiful face and stupidly deep voice that sent shivers down Poe’s spine and he knew he was fucked. As Rey had put it, he had fallen head over heels and right down the stairs into love with Finn within 3 seconds of meeting the man in person. And really, he couldn’t argue with her.

This had led to many awkward nearly discovered situations. Take the other day for example. Finn had been returning home for a business trip and Poe had just gotten back from his latest mission. A mission that while ended successfully, his exit had not been as clean as it should have been and had resulted in him being covered in some sort of blue goo (don’t ask) which he was currently dripping all over his living room floor while Rey just stared at him with an eyebrow raised. Naturally that was when they heard Finn down the hall Poe had been shoved into a closet in his own apartment and Rey had hastily covered for him, getting Finn back out of the apartment for long enough that Poe was able to get himself cleaned up. He then hastily cleaned the apartment as best he could before going to meet with his boss for the full debriefing. By the time he finished the last thing he wanted was to have to put on his full airline pilot uniform that served as his cover job but it was necessary for the story that Rey had made up Finn.

When he finally made it back to the apartment it was after 2. He paused at the door to the bedroom. He heard the sound of Finn gasping as he shot up from the bed on the other side. It must’ve been another nightmare. Poe knew Finn got them frequently, but he never talked about them. Poe had tried to get him to open up before but that conversation hadn’t exactly gone well. In the end Poe had simply supported him as best he could hoping that Finn might be able to reach the point on his own where he could open up to Poe. However the thought of someone or something causing that much pain to Finn burned through Poe like white hot anger. Finn was perhaps the most amazing person Poe had ever met and yes as his boyfriend he may have been biased but he refused to accept that the amazing, kind, big hearted, and just all around good man that Finn was deserved anything less than the best of life. 

With that thought he slowly pushed open the bedroom door where he heard Finn mumble his name.

“Hey babe, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Poe smiled at him but it was likely hidden in the dark.

“It’s fine. I’m glad you’re home. How was your flight?”

A twinge of guilt prickled in Poe’s gut. “Smooth sailing the whole way.”

“And here I thought you were captain of a plane not a boat. C’mere.”

Poe snickered and stripped out of his uniform as quickly as possible to slip into bed. He pulled Finn down next to him, pressing a kiss to his lips which Finn returned. 

“Sorry I wasn’t here when you got home.”

Finn shook his head. “It’s fine. Rey was a very entertaining substitute.”

Poe didn’t doubt that. He wondered what kind of shenanigans Rey had pulled at dinner.   
She was probably going to being giving him shit for this for a long time. “You’re going to make me regret introducing the two of you, aren’t you?”

“We do make a rather dangerous combination.”

“How was your trip?”

“You know how these things go. All boring speeches and pompous asshats. Made me miss you all that much more.”

Poe pulled him in for another kiss. After the successful completion of this mission, Leia was giving him a little break from major jobs. He would still do some local work but he should have some downtime for a while. He intended to spend a good amount of it with Finn. “I missed you too. You don’t have another trip coming up for a while right?”

Finn nodded. “Yea. About two months I think.”

“Good. You’re all mine till then. And I just might not let you go next time. Keep you here with me instead.”

Finn laughed. “I can’t say I would exactly be opposed to that.”

Poe traced lingering kisses along his jawline. “Good,” he mumbled under his breath.

Finn slipped his arms around Poe’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “Sleep Poe. Because I can guarantee tomorrow night you won’t be getting the chance to.”

Poe grinned knowing Finn would make sure to keep his word on that. “I’ll hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this thing I have written. What is this? 
> 
> These first two chapters serve mostly to set up the story. I'll be aiming for weekly updates but I'm also about to go out of town so it may be a little bit before they become regular.
> 
> Shenanigans, feelings, and angst are all coming in future chapters.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an author's note update from me

Ok, so, I have absolutely in no way abandoned this fic. I am still fully planning on continuing to write and update it. I do have nearly the full timeline planned and several pieces written. However, after the posting first two chapters despite my best intentions to upload the next 2 chapters after I got back into town, things in my personal life sort of...imploded...on a massive scale. There have been several major things that came up in a short amount of time and I think I've very nearly gotten things settled (but then of course something else very serious happened today to turn things upside down and sideways again). I am planning to resume updating after the first week in August so please just bear with me for a little while longer until then. I just wanted to let you all know I'm still here, still planning on finishing this fic, it's just going to be a bit delayed from what I had originally thought. Thanks so much!


End file.
